Shirone: coming home
by Merciaswings
Summary: when Morgan is sent to Shirone in an alternate universe thanks to Mewtwo who rescues her from school one day. but not all is what it seems in this peaceful world, she falls in love with Vergil, a demon boy who is the total opposite of her and his brother. HUGE CROSSOVER FIC, , The Legend of Zelda, Hunger games, Pokémon ,Beyblade, 5ds, bioshock infinite, devil may cry and more
1. Chapter 1

**A/u this is a huge crossover with many universes in. I do not own any characters except Morgan, Windora, Urue, Merca, Shamell, Legzear, Drekar, Ikria, Sharaz and Helmon. maybe few others but I cant remember. this fic will also be in Morgans p.o.v uness stated other whys. when the writing goes slanted its because one of the characters is talking in her mind and when there's a line under the slanted that's her replying or speaking there**

* * *

**chapter one: old friend, new world**

I walk down the schools hall way sighing "you know that if where found out about this may end bad for us all" I hear and look to my left and see the black and white imp who's invisible to others "Midna I told you, talk up in my head. if you talk out here they will find out" I say back and she sighs before disappearing fully. I walk into my tutor and as usual my teachers laughing and joking with people _"so this is what your tutor looks like? dam he's hot" _Midna laughs and I hold back my face palm _"your disturbing some times"_ I reply and leave when the bell goes. next few lessons happen as usual meaning I sit there bored with the imp flying around and annoying me by doing random actions at teachers but its when science starts things get more interesting. I grab the equipment and see a purple human lizard like being watching me but disappears when I blink, I read the instructions for the experiment and follow them until he's there again, but writing something on the bored saying "don't be alarmed, mix the two mixtures together and see what happens. if you don't do that meet me outside after this lesson" I blink after reading and its gone like him _"Midna who was that?" __"how am I supposed to know? all I know is he's from your past" _I shake my head quickly and then finish the experiment without doing what it told me to. it finishes me and a orange coloured blonde girl walks up to me "who you talking to? your imaginary friends" she laughs with her other chavy friends, I walk past them and ignore them "what do you think your doing? you cant walk off from me," she demands and I sigh "oh yea I forgot you cant ignore chavs because no matter where you go their stench is going to be there" she goes for me and I dodge her attack "your imaginary friends cant help you know!" she shouts and then freezes in mid air "do we look imaginary?" a deep voice says and I turn to see the purple thing "we are very much real but over the yes people loose their ability's to se us" it continues and she goes for it but it jumps back "temper temper, will this calm you?" he freezes her in place by lifting his hand up and closing all three of the balled fingers together causing her friends to run off when he looks at them. he lets her go and she runs off "hello again Morgan" it hugs me and I flinch "don't tell me you forgot your first ever spirit friend?" It says and them I realize who it is "Mewtwo?" I ask and he nods. "im here to take you to your world. we have all of your friend there all ready, I went and collected them like I have you" he says and a blue portal appears making Midna become visible for all to see. if it wasn't bad enough that an entire crowd had formed to see me and the blonde fight, this made it worse when a bloody imp and lizard man thing appeared out of no where and opened a portal. "come with us, this world isn't the one for you" he continues before a white haired blue coat wearing male walks out it "all of you brats leave, there is nothing to see here" he says to the crowd "oh yea how you gonna make us old man!" some kid shouts causing the white haired ale to draw a katana from his side "I suggest you shut your mouth or I will for you, and im not old. im only nineteen" he continues holding it to the scrawny bras throat "Vergil, we have the girl we must leave now" Mewtwo says to the ther who sheaths the sword "fine but have you told her the aging factor of Rone yet?" Vergil asks walking over to us as a teacher runs at us "no time" Mewtwo says and walks through with Midna and Vergil "either come now or ever Morgan!" "asta la vista earth!" I shout and run in as it shuts behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two: what the hell is happening here?**

I wake up with a cover over me and a girl identical to me but with shorter hair staring at me "hey sleepy head, we made sure your covered, well Vergil did anyway..." she says in a cheerful tone "where is the girl!" I hear a voice shout "Dante shut up if you wake her ill have your head!" I hear another say back. the door is barged open and a male identical to Vergil but wearing red and his hair hangs down over his head instead walks in "Elizabeth please leave us both" he says to the girl who stands "why should I? I can easily send your sorry ass to hell or back to your own world. I know your intentions and if you even try, Songbirds going to be on your ass" she says to him and he puts his hands in the air "what intentions? id never even think about it" he laughs back and she hits him earning a laugh from me. as I finish laughing Mewtwo teleports into the room "so your awake?" he asks and I nod in reply "good, Elizabeth get her some clothes that will fit her, after all shes now your age" he tells the girl who nods before walking off. "what do you mean?" I ask him and he points to a mirror, the reflection is me but at nineteen from what I assume "but I was only..." "the age of each others increases by a few years when you come here" he says back "I brought everyone here when they were pretty young because I didn't want people to be ancient when you arrived" he says as Elizabeth returns with some clothes "can you all leave now? she's going to need help with this" she says pointing to a corset like hers except black. everyone leaves and it becomes quiet "so... how did you come here?" I ask her and she smiles "I can open tares, I found one here when I was younger and entered... I was taken by the city's leaders and they tried to take my powers to make weapons... it didn't end so well for them" she says and tightens it fully "listen, you are a Ronian now, they will come after you because of this" she turns me around so I can see my back, an odd patterned tattoo sits "that is the mark of a nephilim or skyronian, they will come for you now" she traces along it and I growl slightly causing her to stop and Vergil to run in with a growl and bleeding blue eyes "leave her" he growls to her and she steps back in fear as he gets closer. I run in front of her to stop him causing him to return to normal "don't touch her!" I growl back as black feathered wings pop out my back and my eyes glow purple. he backs off slowly before triggering and looking at me "don't defend a human girl! she is weak!" he growls at me and I snarl back "don't touch her or ill rip you to shreds!" she stands traumatized until we hear a screech and he stops "de-trigger right now!" he demands and I ignore him until the roof is ripped off and a massive mechanical bird pulls me into the air with blood red eyes it stares at me and I stat to pull at its grasp. I start panicking and it throws me at a large tree but am I caught by something, I look behind me and see a blue demon in flight "what tha?" it puts me down and pulls a katana from its right arm before launching at the bird "stop it! your going to hurt him! he's only protecting me!" Elizabeth shouts and the demon stops to stare but makes the mistake of stopping because it sends it straight at me and I catch him as he de-triggers "Vergil?" I ask as he sits nocked out. I stand and take his katana "LISTEN HERE YOU! YOU CAN HURT ME BUT-" im cut off by a caramel coloured blur cutting straight across its chest opening the leather hide. the thing lands and roars at the bird who stops at the creature. I look at it and see a caramel with blue wings and a pointed heart like shaped tailed dragon with a gold and red head piece on "Songbird! leave her alone, she I like Elizabeth!" it says to the thing which lowers its mechanical head in what I assume shame "good now fly off, keep patrol" it continues before looking at me with blue eyes "so your the girl who created us all" it says in a regal female tone "the name is Windora the old queen of air until my race was destroyed by the Leaders for their powers..." she says looking to me and the nocked out male who sits on me "come on, lets get him healed" Windora says and picks him up with her teeth before walking off with me not far behind.


End file.
